Beginning Of Love UPDATE1
by Regan4567
Summary: Lok and Sophie have been friends for about 5 years. 2 years ago feelings emerged as they kissed, Lok decided not to carry on their relationship. Now though History repeats itself. Lok meets his REAL FAMILY. Slight Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Just so you know I don't own anything, which isn't fair 

And also this is really new to me so you know I might write another chapter for this if I get good reviews. Well ill write 2 chapters first

P.S I've decided that Lok and Sophie are the same age as in the series but known each other for 4 years prier when they had first properly acquainted themselves.

Also I've decided that this will be a crossover of Dragonball Z

If you don't like Dragonball Z do not blame me by writing down loads of nasty things it's not my fault!

And for people who haven't seen Dragonball Z go on 

**Chapter1: Love Blossoming**

_**Two Years Ago… At the Park (Sunset)**_

"Sophie I know that we have been friends for two years now and I trust you a lot but you CANNOT tell anyone this secret" Lok was trying to explain as best as he could and he really trusted Sophie enough to tell her the biggest secret of his life

"What is it Lok… and plus I thought we told each other everything we promised each other." This was Sophie Casterwill, whom Lok has a secret crush on and his best friend.

Well I no but you have to understand I had to keep this secret only my family know until I was certain you … a) didn't run off screaming I'm a monster and b) I definitely knew I could trust you, which of course I have been trusting you forever but it was just to make sure." Explaining Lok even more but trying to put it simply.

Anyone who walked past would probably think they were a teen couple by the way they were sitting next to each other, you know hunched up together his arm around her shoulder while her head is leant against his chest.

"Just spit it out Lok how bad could it be?" Unknown to Sophie of course this would be one heck of a secret.

'Just tell her Lok how bad could it be Hey Sophie I'm not entirely human, wait that does sound bad hehe well I best tell her anyway'

"Sophie now you know yourself I wouldn't keep anything from you that well you know, errm hehe wait start over." Lok started blushing for no apparent reason and didn't exactly know why himself.

"Yeh I think that would be best." Sophie said with the apparent anger in her voice.

"Errm right sorry hehe so as I was saying errm …" Lok was now losing his words not because of trying to come up with an explanation but because he was lost, lost in Sophie's beautiful eyes.

"Hello earth to Lok Hellooo, HELLO! LOK SNAP OUT OF IT!" Sophie was now obviously really angry.

"Huh? Oh sorry I just errm… hehe" Lok was now Glowing red realising what he had just done

"Yeh I just errm what Lok?" Mimicking Loks words and now curious at why he was blushing

"What! No no it's nothing, nothing at all I just errm hehe I guess ill have to tell you or else you'll beat it out of me" Lok was now furiously glowing red because of embarrassment.

"Well no, you don't say, now spit it out!" Sophie said with eagerness in her voice

"I errm… got lost in your eyes there beautiful…" Lok said in a tone that was near enough a whisper. Enough for Sophie to hear of course but barely.

"Oh my god Lok" Sophie said that Lok couldn't tell if she was in disgust or surprised.

"I no I no and I'm sorry I shouldn't of said it and, and I-"Suddenly Lok was surprised as he realised that the reason why he was quiet was because Sophie had pressed her lips against his.

That moment everything had disappeared it was just them two Lok deepened the kiss all thoughts erased from his mind those soft lips tasting of strawberry her favourite flavour lip gloss. It wasn't long however until Sophie made the first move of bringing her tongue forward pressing against his lips. That's when he realised what he was doing his eyes shot open pulling back instantly saying over and over "no, no, no" shaking his hands so quick "this is wrong we cant do this I'm sorry but I just don't want to spoil what we have as friends"

Sophie felt her heart break she realised now she loved him and she knew he loved her back and after thinking thoroughly she realised what he was saying and after thinking more so did she its just no one had ever said that about her.

After a few minutes of silence Lok was the first to speak, "So erm I guess I best tell you my secret eh hehe" Lok started to rub the back of his head while smiling cheerfully.

"Huh, oh right yeh I totally forgot about that, well yeh I think you should" Sophie was dazed in her own world thinking that Lok was the one, the one she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with, he just didn't know it yet.

"Yeh well I guess my secret is…" Lok edged nearer to Sophie so no one else would be able to hear nearby. Sophie leaned in more just so she could get closer to him as she was listening she wasn't quite making it out it just sounded like gibberish.

"Erm Lok could you say that again I didn't quite catch that because you were talking so quietly" Sophie said now looking around to confirm there was no one was around.

"Oh sorry I guess no one is here now so yeh like I said a second ago…" Lok sucked in nervous at what Sophie's reaction would be "I'm not completely human" Lok was now shifting his head everywhere to make sure no one was around.

"What do you mean your not human Lok of course you are you look exactly like one how can you not be?" Sophie asked even more confused.

"My mother is human but my father… he is not" Lok stated seeing the look of disbelief in Sophie's eyes he would have to explain even more.

"Now before you cut in I have to say my dad is a sayain from the Planet Vegeta which was destroyed many years ago, when my dad was a baby to be exact." Lok was seeing in Sophie's eyes that she was absorbing all of the information in and was about to ask an answer so he braced himself.

"So you're telling me your mother is human but your father, Eathon Lambert is a … Sayain" Sophie was in shock the boy she loved wasn't completely human but he was still human nevertheless.

"Erm yeh you see that's another secret my mother and father aren't my real parents" Lok stated yet again.

"What do you mean there not your parents you have your mothers eyes and hair and your fathers smile" Sophie was now even more confused than before if Eathon wasn't his father then who was?

"I bet your wondering who is then but first its just a coincidence I look like them well more or less you see I, we sayains well certain sayains can transform we call it super sayain and for more powerful sayains they can transform again going into an ascended super sayain or super sayain 2 and so on and well I have black hair really" Lok says this knowing that she will click in about 3…2…1

"You're in your super sayain state now aren't you?" Sophie is shocked when he nods quite sadly. "So Lok why are you sad about all of this?" Sophie asked feeling sad herself now.

"It's because you think I'm a freak don't you, Eathon did at first so why shouldn't you!?" Lok asked in an even more hurt tone now almost to the brink of crying his heart out but he couldn't, not in front of Sophie.

"Lok I don't think your a freak" Sophie says motioning her hand towards his shoulder and successfully making it without hesitation.

"Huh you don't?" Lok was obviously shocked at this statement because even his own mother called his race delinquents.

"Of course not Lok, I'm your best friend and I believe everything you are saying but if you are in your Super State what do you look like normally?" Sophie asked with curiosity.

Quickly Lok snapped his head round to see if anyone was there, there were about 10 people around so quickly he grabbed Sophie's hand and dragged her to a place that was secluded enough.

"So are you going to show me now?" Obviously Sophie was quite angry from being moved when she was in a nice relaxing place.

"I'm sorry not yet grab hold of me tightly" Lok stated now blushing quite deeply.

"Huh, what, why what are you going to do?" Sophie asked now quite curious.

"Just do it Sophie you trust me don't you?" Lok asked with an obvious hurt tone in his voice

Sophie felt really bad now she knew she trusted Lok so she did as he said. Her blush was now showing, and feeling the warmth of him it just felt right. The next thing she saw however was not the best thing in the world, Sophie and Lok were now floating in the air quite high up off the ground.

"Errm Lok I don't feel comfortable like this" Sophie was now really scared which was obvious in her tone of voice.

"Huh, oh sorry" Lok smiled down at her sheepishly and done something that had her quite shocked for a moment, he switched his position so it would be easier to carry her bridal style.

His face it looked beautiful he looked like a god or what Sophie imagined a god to look like. In a matter of moments though all of that was over as Lok had put her down gently which had snapped Sophie from her gaze. After looking around for a few seconds she had realised something… this was the most beautiful place she'd seen in her life, and that was saying something she had been everywhere!

"Oh my goodness Lok it's, it's beautiful how, where, when?" Asked a bewildered Sophie still dazed at what was around her. There was a waterfall that fell into a sparkling clear blue lake with the sunset shining into it at the right angle which made the whole area seem like it was glowing.

"Thought you might like it, and for your questions how, well I was running away from home and I found this place, where, well we are in Japan and-"

"Wait hold up we are in JAPAN ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WORLD JAPAN! SO QUICK!" Sophie screamed so loud it had almost burst Loks eardrums because of his super hearing.

"Ow… anyway and it was when I was about 5, 6 years old I used to train here a lot but I couldn't after meeting Eathon because I had ran away from my home away from mom and dad, Gohan my brother he was the only one who treated me right, well near the middle of my life with them. Also I felt more of a connection with Bulma Briefs and Vegeta than dad and mom." Lok was looking quite angry and had let some of is ki loose which had startled Sophie a bit.

"Dad said he would always love me but after I had gotten too powerful he had …" Lok couldn't bring himself to say it so he pulled off his top and twisted round his body so Sophie could see his back.

"Oh my goodness Lok is that what your father did to you?" Sophie already knew the answer it was just she had never seen anything like it. The scar came from is left shoulder down to the middle of his back the scar in width was about 3 inches thick itself.

"Yeh when he did this I wasn't in the best shape, it made me feel worse. I was in the forest trying to do the basic of martial arts but to no avail, and then, there was a tremendous amount of pain in my back which didn't help when I landed on it so that's when I had seen him my father his hand still smoking from the ki blast and he said 'you have become to much of a threat your power is too great so there is no other choice son ill have to kill you' that's all I can remember until the next time I woke."

Lok was now over at the lake with Sophie besides him this was not easy for him but at least he could tell someone, someone who he could trust, he was telling Sophie everything. He hadn't even told Eathon or his mum everything, all he told them was that he wasn't entirely human and he ran away from home and they didn't mind.

"So Lok what happened next? That is if you want to tell me the rest I don't mind if you don't" Sophie said placing a hand on his bare arm caressing it slowly feeling his well defined muscles and noticing a few more scars across his abdomen but not to many.

"Oh no I don't mind I actually like getting this of my chest especially to you Sophie." He smiled that sweet smile which made Sophie's heart melt.

"Anyway as I was saying I had woken up at Bulma's house and I could hardly breathe, all I could hear was a rapid beeping noise, but I had felt a lot stronger than before but that was because of my sayain blood once a near death experience occurs without death you grow so much more stronger" Lok explained to Sophie for a while how this all happened and went back to the story.

"Anyways I tried sitting up which was quite a simple matter actually so I twisted round put my feet on the floor and stood up that's when Bulma came rushing through the door shouting 'LOK YOUR OK! TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED VEGETA TOLD ME YOUR KI DROPPED AT A FAST RATE AND HE WENT TO GET YOU!!!' So I had told her what happened and she couldn't believe it that Goku her best friend whom she had known for along time would do that, I couldn't believe Vegeta of all people would come to get me he obviously has a soft spot for me." Lok was now near to the brink of crying huddled over but quickly regained his composure laughing at what he had said bout Vegeta.

"Lok I am so sorry I didn't know I wouldn't have told you to tell me why you ran away if you didn't want me to know" Sophie was feeling sorry for him, she thought she had a tough life without her mom and dad but knowing this, that made it a simple matter.

"Oh no it's ok Sophie I got a lot of my chest I'm glad you get to know. Any who I still keep in touch with Bulma and Vegeta she actually gave me Sayain resistant hair gel it keeps even gravity defying hair down, the first example ME! Haha" Lok had been really glad he gotten hair gel from Bulma that could keep his hair down and still make it feel un-jellified she really was a miracle worker. It made his hair look normal.

After about half an hour of talking more Lok and Sophie decided to get in the lake all Lok had to do was take off his pants and he would be ready to go. Sophie however was a different story, 10 minutes to get changed into a bikini Lok didn't really know how he could have missed it or how she knew to bring it but all Sophie said was "We girls are prepared for anything"

Lok was sitting at the edge of the lake just thinking about his past how he despised his father, brother and mother so much. His father tried to kill him; his brother took credit for beating Cell and his mother for being so strict to him.

Lok was so deep in thought he didn't even sense Sophie sneaking up to him who was planning to push him into the lake.

THUD "AHHHHHHH!!!" Lok screamed as he didn't expect to be pushed into the lake and hearing and seeing Sophie laughing to the brink of tears he had his own plan in store. He quickly teleported behind Sophie, locked his arms around hers and flew up in the air about 20 feet above the lake.

"AHHH LOK PLEASE DON'T IM SORRY I WONT DO IT AGAIN PLEASE DON'T NOOOO!!!!!!" Screamed Sophie while she was plummeting towards the lake.

As she was getting out of the lake she seen Lok smirking saying "Got your own back now didn't you"

"Touché" Sophie says knowing that she will never beat Lok. As she says this she realises Loks hair has changed to a flat messed up look to gravity defying hair all spiked up.

"Oh my goodness Lok so that's what your hair looks like without the gel?" Sophie asks bewildered at how gravity defying hair could actually get.

"Huh… aww man it isn't water proof, oh well guess Bulma cant do everything" Lok states.

Suddenly Lok powers down into his normal state showing Sophie his true form. His hair at the side of his head was spiked while the rest of his hair was smooth in an arch shape when it just cuts off going downwards (if you have seen Dragonball Z its Gohan's hair in the Cell Saga)

"So… this is how you really look, you look less muscle defined not by much mind you but… never mind wow your eyes have changed to onyx black hehe you look so much more different now" Sophie was still looking up and down his body noticing many things has changed about him.

"Yeh your muscles expand when you transform because of the power you have to store within you. Oh yeh hehe I forgot to tell you… I was born with a tail but it got cut off when I was 5 because under the full moon I transform" Lok had just remembered transforming into an Oozaru so he thought it would be best to tell her encase he grew his tail back.

"Haha Haha I thought you just said you were born with a tail wow I must get my hearing checked… what wait your not serious are you?" Sophie had seen the look in his eyes when she was disbelieving him and couldn't believe it, Lok Lambert was born with a tail.

"Yes Sophie I was born with a tail if you look closely on my lower half of my back you will see it now you probably couldn't see it before coz it would've been blond but it's a round bump with fur over it" Lok stated as he was turning round Sophie could see the bump, a brown bump, the brown would probably be the fur. She couldn't believe it Lok had a tail when he was a boy.

Sophie's mouth started opening and closing as if she wanted to say something but before she could Lok said "Anyway I think its time for us to go home its getting late" As he was saying all of this he started hovering above the air and heard Sophie say something that sounded like "Where do you think your going!?"

"Huh where do you think Sophie home obviously" Lok was not realising though that they were in Japan, he had totally forgot.

"NOT WITHOUT ME YOUR NOT DON'T YOU KNOW WHERE WE ARE! YOU BROUGHT ME HERE!! WE ARE IN JAPAN!!!" Sophie screamed at him for forgetting AND not taking her home.

"Huh, OH Right SORRY SOPHIE ILL COME DOWN AND GET YOU NOW" Lok shouted back as he was coming back down to Earth.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU FORGOT… anyway just let me get changed and have you brought your hair gel coz your hair needs to a) be blond and b) to be flat" Sophie stated knowing that he will have forgotten.

"Oh no worries no one will recognise me and ill dash back home so don't worry" Lok was proud of his plan and would probably teleport home instead of dashing home.

_**Present Time**_

"AWW MAN THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING, THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!!!!!!!" This was now a 19 year old Lok Lambert (Lok Son) screaming so loud it startled a now 18 (almost 19) Sophie Casterwill who just had to investigate.

'Why is Lok screaming oh my god he hasn't hurt himself in his room with his ki has he? He's been doing that a lot lately.'

"AHHHHH!!!!IT HURTS WHAT THE HELL IS THIS AWW MAN WHY NOW AHHHH!!! WHY DOES IT HURT SO MUCH IT DIDN'T HURT BEFORE AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!?" Sophie was now rushing towards the sound of Loks' voice at a rapid flying speed after learning Loks secret he taught her how to use ki and how to fly which really came in handy every now and then.

"What's wrong Lok you haven't used your ki again have you? well using a ki blast and its came back to you wont do you any good if you keep hurting yourself and WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU!? HMM YOU'RE NOT WELL YOU SHOULDN'T BE OUT OF BED!!" Sophie was really annoyed at Lok but he would never listen he would always try and train in the morning and then spend time with Sophie in the afternoon.

"Sophie listen please I now know why I was ill if you just let me explain-"However Sophie would hear none of it how would he know what kind of illness he had even Sophie and the best doctor in town didn't know what was wrong with him and that made Sophie really worried, she was always there at night when he was asleep caressing his hand wondering what their relationship would have been like if Lok hadn't of stopped the kiss.

"NO LOK YOU LISTEN I HAVE BEEN A SLAVE FOR YOU FOR THE PAST MONTH! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU SAYING YOUR ALRIGHT YOUR PALE FOR ONE AND WHY ARE YOU WEARING A FURRY BELT BECAUSE YOU WANT TO GO OUT, HA, I DON'T THINK SO… a furry belt oh my goodness Lok you… you have, you have oh my goodness… LOK YOU'VE GREW IT BACK!!! GET IT CUT OFF NOW I REMEMBER WHAT YOU TOLD ME AND THE FULL MOON IS TONIGHT!!!" Sophie had remembered what he said at the park and that beautiful lake… they hadn't been to that in quite a while

"Huh, the moon? Ohhh the moon hehehe never realised it forgot all bout it actually coz it's not really real it's a moon that piccolo created when I was 5."

Lok thought he told her everything he was sure of it maybe he didn't now that he thought about it she didn't know a lot of true things about them most things were lies he told her most of the truth but he didn't want to tell her the rest maybe if they ever mated but he doubted that would ever happen Sophie had matured quite a bit now, still beautiful but she had probably felt heart broken when he rejected her and moved on but he never moved on. His heart ached everyday for about 1 year but he learned how to block out the pain.

"WHAT SO ALL THAT TIME LOOKING AT THE MOON THINKING IT WAS A REAL BEAUTY AND REALLY IT WAS ALL AN ILLUSION!!" Sophie couldn't believe it Lok always used to walk with Sophie on a moonlit night it was what would make him more handsome than he was.

"Nooo I mean its real enough just not to sayains." Lok was joking around by cowering behind the bed, sure Sophie had trained really hard after finding out he was a sayain but she was no match for him when he went SSJ2.

"Im not catching your drift how can it be real to us humans but not to sayains?" Sophie was confused how could the moon be real but not real at the same time?

"The moon gives off rays like the sun well them rays are increased when reflected off the moon normally that is. But after Piccolo destroyed the original moon and I regained my true form he cut my tail and created a moon that wouldn't give off rays that was as powerful as the previous." Lok was staring into her eyes luckily enough about 1 year ago he learned how to not stutter when he was talking to her while staring into her eyes, this made things a lot easier without her asking questions.

"Ohhh I getcha so then its alright if you have it now… erm Lok hehe can I errm…" Sophie was going red she didn't know if it was an insult to touch one so she went even redder out of embarrassment.

"HUH?" Lok was not obviously getting what she was meaning he put a confused look on and was thinking really hard. You would think the smartest guy in his class would understand what she was saying. It was only till Sophie started pointing to his tail that he then understood.

"Ohhh you want to feel my tail… yeh I don't see what's wrong with that just please don't squeeze hard on it, it will make me feel drowsy.

"O…OK…" Sophie was nervous and she didn't know why maybe it was because she was going to caress him with him knowing but why she had never felt this way about him before apart from that one time… The time they kissed.

Sophie was right next to him slowly bringing her arm up, Lok had already unravelled his tail from his waist so now it was just floating in mid air, she started to get closer, closer and closer until… she gasped she didn't expect it to be so soft and started to caress it more. Lok stiffened and started to go red, Sophie however didn't realise this.

Sophie didn't realise until Lok started to whimper which had made her stop straight away.

"OH MY GOODNESS LOK IM SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOU IM SOOO SORRY" Sophie was a bit panicky and really she didn't know why but she didn't mean to hurt him all she was doing was rubbing the tail softly. Sophie stared at Lok waiting for a reply which she did get just it wasn't what she expected.

"I…I….Its…OK…Sophie… but you didn't hurt…me it was just that…errm… I…I" Lok was stuttering quite a bit his sayain side was saying just kiss her but his human side was saying to just be friends in-case anything goes wrong. He knew both sides of his brain were right it's just which one to pick.

Sophie turned away and was starting to head for the door "Sorry Lok I never meant to hurt you ill just be going now." Sophie was really upset she really thought she had hurt him. Just had she got to the door and she felt a tug at her arm the next thing she knew she was falling and just as she was about to hit the floor Lok had caught her lifted her up and looked at her with a smile on his face. The smile that would just make her heart melt. She had closed her eyes for about 2 seconds and the next thing she knew there was a slight pressure on her lips. She opened her eyes and to her surprise Lok was kissing Sophie. HER OF ALL PEOPLE, girls were always swooning over him but yet he chose her, Sophie Casterwill, this time it was him, he was kissing her. It was over quickly though.

"I'm sorry its just I couldn't help it… I thought you felt the same after all them years… I thought you'd deepen the kiss like I did… I'm sorry… I should never have… I mean I should've known you had moved on I'm Sor-" This was a surprise to him Sophie was kissing him now, he was very confused he thought she had moved on…apparently not so he did what he thought was right not what he thought would be best for their friendship. He deepened the kiss. Soon enough Lok made the first move of bringing his tongue forward, so did Sophie. The taste of each other was unbelievable this is what they had waited for since the day of their last kiss. About a minute after Lok started to travel down to her neck. Sucking softly and gradually sucking harder. Sophie had started to moan which was music to his ears. When he thought the skin was tender enough in that area he felt an instinct of his sayain side grow stronger and stronger until it finally took control. He bit hard into the shoulder area near the neck. Sophie had a feeling that she should do the same and straight away she bit into the same area on Lok. Lok was licking the blood away from Sophie; it tasted so delicious Sophie thought the exact same thing. They both started to get tired quickly so Lok had decided to pull away. He picked Sophie up and lay her on the bed knowing what all of this was he sat on the chair and waited to fall into his deep sleep.

_**Authors Notes: **__**Sorry that it might be short to you but this is one of the longest things I have ever done please do not criticize me for stuff like stupid crossovers this is my first story…my baby. Anyway if I get enough reviews (more than 10) then I will bring out the 2**__**nd**__** chapter already wrote it so you know if you want the second one give me GOOD REVIEWS I just had the idea of doing a crossover of 2 things I liked don't blame me for that… There's gonna be a BIG surprise in the 2nd chapter so tell people about it who might like it.**_

_**R. Giles Bye xxx **_


	2. Writers Update

Hey guys, sorry about this, I no you have all been waiting and I no I said that I would update when I got 10 reviews, but, well, you see… I cant, im really sorry guys but Im not going on the laptop much anymore coz I have loads to do, Ive got coursework that needs doing and I need to study for my upcoming Maths GCSE, ive already got a D in it twice and I really need to bump it up to at least a C. But ive published another story (I no what logic is that right?) but this I wrote a long time ago (last year at some point.)Anyway if you like Naruto then you should check it out! :D

Sorry guys but ill keep trying to add to this story as soon as possible.

Thanks guys!


End file.
